A Remarkable Christmas
by ATTHS
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Unremarkable House. Time for decorations, memories, friends, happiness and celebrating the holiday.
1. Christmas Trees and Confessions of Love

Scully closed the gate, stopping Bella from running off the porch and out into the night, as Mulder set the last bin down, sighing deeply as he did.

"That's the last of them," he said, scooping Bella up and holding her to his chest, kissing her head before setting her back down.

"Did they multiply out in the shed? Why don't I remember having this many last Christmas?" she asked, frowning as she touched the lid of the top bin.

"No, this is how many we had. Six, nearly full to the top."

"I don't remember so many."

"Well, that may be because you didn't carry each one out to the shed last year," he quipped and she looked at him.

"Oh that's right, because I had pushed a baby out of my va…"

"Hup," he interrupted her, putting up his hand and pointing a finger at her face, giving her a look. "That's enough of that then, Miss." She laughed and he shook his head, taking off the lid of the bin.

"Oof," she said, leaning up to look inside. "That's… a lot. Most of this stuff goes inside, but I don't think we need _all _of it in the house." She stopped speaking at his scoff and looked at him.

"Her first Christmas, well the first one she won't mostly sleep through, and you want to skimp on the decorations? For shame, Scully," he tut tutted at her, shaking his head.

"Mulder, six bins."

"Scully, first Christmas."

They stared at each other and she smiled, reaching for a bin and lugging it to the door. He muttered a _yes _under his breath and she laughed, stepping inside the house, Bella following behind, rising on her hind legs to look inside the bin when it was opened.

"No, Bella!" she laughed, as she grabbed at the golden garland Bella had taken into her teeth, attempting to run away. A game of tug of war ensued, the garland missing some bits as a result. "I know it's new and exciting, but we don't eat decorations." Bella barked and Mulder tossed a ball across the room and she chased after that instead.

They unpacked the bins, exclaiming over the decorations they acquired last year and the ones from years previous. She smiled at the small items that brought such joyous memories. The dishes, ornaments, and candles; it all held happiness within, even if some were bittersweet.

Working together, they cleared spaces and placed the usual home decor into the bin, taking the place of the Christmas items. By the time they had finished, stopping occasionally as he twirled her about the room, singing along to the holiday music that was playing, the house resembled the winter wonderland from last year.

"We just need the tree," he said, setting the stand on the floor and looking around. She smiled at him, watching his face as he took in all the beauty. He loved Halloween, she knew that, but truly he was just a kid at heart, and it showed up most during the holidays.

He caught her staring and he walked close to her, his eyes asking questions. She put her hands on his chest and he placed his hands over them, smiling happily at her. She laughed softly and he shrugged, their conversation silent, though each of them heard it.

"Let's put these bins away and have a cup of tea before we head to bed. We can get the tree tomorrow, yeah?" she asked and he nodded. Closing the lids, they carried out the bins, leaving Bella inside the house.

She shivered as they closed the door and then she gasped. "Bella!" she cried and ran over to her dog bed, taking away the decoration she was chewing on. "Oh, Bella." She sighed, knowing she did not understand what she had done or why it was wrong.

"What did she do? Oh, Scully, I know you liked that one." He took the wooden nutcracker from her hands, large bite marks now covering his face and head. "Maybe they have another one at the tree farm."

"It's okay, but we could ask tomorrow," she sighed, taking the nutcracker back, as Bella came and sat at her feet. "I know, you don't understand, but you've got a box full of toys, girl, let's stay away from the decorations, okay?" She knelt down and patted her head, rubbing her ears, and Bella licked her face. "I know, you're sorry. It was too much of a temptation." Mulder laughed beside her and she looked up at him with a smile.

They sat on the couch with their cups of tea, candles glowing in lieu of any lights, reminiscing of last year. She set her cup on the coffee table, and laughed as she remembered his struggle with the tree and he huffed, but then laughed a rather evil chuckle.

"What's that laugh?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Oh, it's just quite ironic that you're laughing at my struggles, when this year you'll get to help. We're in this together now, baby," he said and she laughed.

"Should go smoother than, especially if _I'm _helping," she teased.

"Ha. With your height?" he teased and she gasped in mock shock. He laughed and she pounced on him, his words of warning about his cup of tea, falling on deaf ears. Bella barked and ran over to see what all the excitement was about.

She jumped on the couch and wedged herself between them, whining and wiggling as she licked at them excitedly. They both laughed, struggling to stop her, as they disentangled from one another and she moved from atop his lap, Bella still licking at him.

"I'm liking your thinking, Scully, but let's move this to a more… private location," he said, as he handed her his cup and lifted Bella off the couch, grabbing her leash to take her out one last time.

Scully put their cups in the sink and blew out the candles. She smiled as she imagined the wide eyed look of wonder Faith would have when she came downstairs tomorrow. She picked up the snow globe and turned the winder on the bottom, hearing _Greensleeves_ playing as the snow fell on the house and the small woodland animals inside.

_Yes_, she thought looking around again with a smile, _she was going to love it. _

The time it took to put the decorations up was worth it as they watched Faith look around the room, her head swiveling back and forth, trying to stare at everything all at once. They let her toddle around, not guiding her or trying to draw her attention, simply letting her look her fill.

Bella walked beside her, gentle as always when it came to Faith, which was still incredibly spooky every time it happened. Mulder tapped Scully's hip and nodded with his chin toward Faith. She had walked over to the snow globe and stared at it closely.

"Ha," she said, touching the glass and looking closer. "Ha." She looked up at them and smiled, before looking at the snow globe again.

Scully knelt beside her and smiled as she gently moved Faith's hands. "It looks like a horse, you're right, my love. But it's a fawn, a baby deer." She picked up the snow globe and turned it over, winding it to play the music, and set it back down. "See how the snow falls? It's falling on the little house and the animals. You don't understand, but that group of animals symbolizes our little family. The fawn is you, daddy is the fox, mama is the bunny, and Jackson is the bear. He's hibernating right now and that's why we don't see him much, but we might one day. Until then…" She turned the globe over again, letting the snow fall as she looked at Faith, who touched it gently and stared inside. When the snow had stopped, she looked up at Scully and smiled, making the _more_ sign with her hands.

Scully turned it over a few more times and Faith stood in front of it, mesmerized as much the fifth time as the first. Smiling once again, she moved on, looking at the snowmen, santas, the gingerbread house which Scully allowed her to touch and then hold the little boy and girl who stood outside the house. She wandered around, holding them tight as she looked at the angels in white flowing robes, blowing golden trumpets. Turning around, she smiled at them again and they smiled back.

Mulder lifted her up, causing her to squeal with excitement, and brought her to her chair at the kitchen table. She set the gingerbread children down and stared at them as Scully and Mulder worked together to make breakfast, Christmas music playing from her phone on the counter. He kissed the back of her neck as he passed by to grab a plate, pinching her butt as he did.

"See, six bins," he said triumphantly.

"Yes, you're right once again."

"Oh… I _never _tire of hearing those words," he said with a happy sigh. She laughed as she dished up the food and he kissed her softly. "Never tire of it." Giggling, she sat down to join them, before they went to find their Christmas tree.

"So, we'll stop in the house and drop this off and then head out to find the tree," Scully said and Mulder nodded, sliding on the backpack and then setting Bella down, as she put Faith in the carrier and grabbed a plastic bag from the backseat.

Doors closed, car locked, they walked toward the little gingerbread house inside the Christmas tree farm. Breathing deeply, she smiled as she looked around. Memories of last year hung about like ghosts, coming to meet her as though waiting to say hello; tired but happy with a newborn, relief that everything was healing as it should, being home with the man she loved, Christmas being planned in their little house.

She glanced at Mulder, the leash held loose in his hand as he let Bella explore, her excitement evident in the wiggling of her little body. Reaching for his hand, he turned his head to look at her, happiness in his own eyes.

"Do you feel them too, the memories?" she asked, surprising herself at what she was admitting.

"As if they've been held within the trees?" he asked, nodding with a smile.

"It's weird," she whispered.

"Spooky. It's spooky or it's nothing," he corrected her, squeezing her hand, and she laughed.

They walked to the house and at the door, he picked Bella up, shrugging as Scully looked at him. "Not sure their policy on dogs and I don't want to get in any trouble."

"You? Trouble? Isn't that one of your middle names?" she teased, as he wrapped the leash around his arm.

"Government facilities, places with no trespassing signs: yes. Little old women who look like Mrs. Claus: no. Can you imagine how long I'd be on the naughty list?" He shuddered as he opened the door and she laughed, squeezing Faith's legs gently and kissing her head.

It was warm in the little house and smelled as she remembered; of chocolate, spices, cookies, and Christmas. Everything was the same; the large sled for photos, the pot bellied stove, and the extraordinary amount of decorations filling tabletops and shelves, with Christmas music playing softly in the background. Yes, it was the same and it made her smile.

A door opened and Betty walked out, carrying a wreath with a red ribbon woven into it, pine cones, and red holly berries. She glanced up and smiled at them, then looked again, her face breaking into a huge grin.

"Hello!" she exclaimed, setting the wreath on the counter beside the register. "Oh my goodness, look at you all! Look at that girl!" She walked over and stood in front of them, her eyes shining with happiness. "I can't believe how much she's grown, but of course she has, it's been a whole year already." She smiled at Faith who stared at her and then smiled back, before she looked up at the decorations all around her.

Betty laughed and turned her attention to them. "I am so pleased to see you again, I was hoping you would be back this year. How are you? Oh my goodness, look at that, you also have a puppy! You are very brave indeed." They all laughed and Mulder nodded in agreement.

"If you can believe it, was _her_ idea not mine," he said with a smile and a nod toward Scully.

"Of course it was, we mothers are a special breed. We do crazy things at times, like agreeing to open a Christmas tree farm with three children underfoot," Betty said, with a wink at Scully. "A puppy is tiny in comparison." She reached out and held Bella's head in her hands. She wiggled and tried to lick at her hands as she pet her ears.

"Howard will be happy to see you both. He was just talking about you two, you especially, Fox. He said he wanted to continue your conversation about, I believe it was, moth men?"

"Mulder, no," Scully said, looking at him with a groan. He opened his mouth to say something, but knowing he had been caught out, he sighed and nodded. Scully sighed in exasperation as Betty laughed.

"He truly enjoyed it, so apparently it was a good conversation," she said, patting his arm and stepping back.

"_See_? He enjoyed it," he said, looking at Scully, and she rolled her eyes with a smile, before looking back at Betty.

"Betty, last night we were putting up all the wonderful items we bought last year. Well, I say _bought_, but…" Scully said as she looked at Betty, who smiled as she touched Faith's arm before winking quickly at Scully. "Thank you so much for each of them, they are all so beautiful. The snow globe especially, as they are important in our home and that one in particular… it's very special."

"It was calling to me, like I said. It was meant to belong to you," Betty said with a smile.

Scully nodded, smiling back as she opened the plastic bag and took out the nutcracker, holding it out for Betty to see. "This was another favorite, and somehow little miss puppy got a hold of it. I was hoping you might have one similar to it."

"Well, my goodness. Puppy teeth can be quite sharp and at times dangerous, can't they?" she asked with a laugh as she took the nutcracker from Scully and ran her fingers across the teeth marks Bella had made. "She obviously liked this one nearly as much as you. Yes, I think I might have a similar one, let me have a look around." She smiled and took the bag from Scully, placing the nutcracker back inside. "Howard was just helping another customer load their tree, I'm sure he will be back soon. Why don't you head out and he'll meet up with you out there among the trees?"

Scully smiled and rubbed her hand on Betty's arm. Looking at Mulder, he nodded and they began to walk towards the door, when it opened and two people walked in, stopping short as they looked up.

"Fox?"

"Rachel?"

"Dana?"

"Skinner?"

"Rachel!"

Everyone froze, looking at one another. Scully looking at Betty, wondering how in the world she knew Rachel. Faith clapped her hands, reaching for her Uncle Walter, as they continued to look at one another. Then from behind them, a great booming voice sounded and it broke the silence.

"Rachel!" Howard shouted and quickly walked towards her, engulfing her in a bear hug that lifted her off the ground. "Oh, my girl! It's wonderful to see you!" She gave a strained laugh and he set her down, kissing her loudly on the cheek.

"Hey, Uncle Howard. I'd ask how you are, but you're obviously still strong as an ox," Rachel said, rubbing her ribs and moaning.

"Ha!" he laughed, clapping his hands loudly, pulling her in for another hug as Betty walked over, smiling and waiting for her own hug.

Scully, Mulder and Skinner stared at one another, not sure what to do or say, when suddenly Bella barked and Faith screamed, her arms still out, trying to get to Skinner.

"Come on, hand her over," Skinner said gruffly, stepping closer to Scully, causing Faith to laugh and bounce up and down. "I know, honey, you just need to wait for your mama to release you from that strange contraption." Scully grinned as she opened the carrier and handed Faith to him. "Ah see, isn't that better? Now you're free." She put her hands in her mouth with a smile as they all turned to look at Howard, Betty, and Rachel, who looked back at them and laughed.

"If you could see your faces," Rachel said, shaking her head, a hand covering her laughing mouth.

"So, you all know each other somehow?" Howard asked, a large smile on his face.

"Uh, something like that," Mulder laughed.

"Uncle, Auntie, you obviously already know Fox and Dana, and little Faith there," Rachel said with a smile, looking at Faith in Skinner's arms. "Howard and Betty are my uncle and aunt, well, not blood, but family just the same." She smiled again as Howard put his arm around her with a chuckle. "And this… this is Walter." Skinner stepped closer, his hand out to shake Howard's.

"Oh, Walter, hello," Howard said and grasped his hand in what Scully saw was a hearty handshake. Betty stepped forward and shook his hand too, though a much softer version of Howard's.

Scully watched them, a hand to her mouth to hide her smile. She cut her eyes to Mulder's as she felt his hand tapping her back. He raised his eyebrows and she nodded slightly, knowing this was a big moment and she felt giddy with happiness for Skinner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Rachel's told me a lot about you," Skinner said, switching Faith to his other arm, and Mulder stepped forward to take her, but stopped when Skinner shook his head. "I just got her and I haven't even said a proper hello." Everyone laughed and Scully saw Betty nod as she looked Skinner up and down, apparently approving of him instantly.

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you too, Walter, and to see you all again," Howard said, smiling at Scully and Mulder. "Would you mind if _I _held this little one? You can have her right back, I promise." Skinner handed Faith over without hesitation and Howard held her, making faces and bouncing her around. She laughed as she touched his face and he made an elephant noise. "Absolutely gorgeous." He handed her back to Skinner, smiling at Scully with a wink.

Scully glanced at Rachel and smiled. She smiled back, taking a deep breath, and then clearing her throat. "So, we getting a tree or what?" Laughter and agreement rose up and everyone but Betty headed outside. Mulder set Bella down and Rachel bent down to pet her. "What did you decide to call her?"

"Bella," Mulder said and Rachel stood up with a look of disbelief.

"Bella? That's it? A black dog was given to you on Halloween, the birthday of your daughter, and you named her _Bella_?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and Scully smiled, liking Rachel more and more.

"Well," Mulder laughed. "Her full name is Belladonna, which _I _chose, and yet her name tag, with that name engraved on it, had been already been purchased beforehand and sat in her box of items. Is that a more fitting name and story for a Halloween dog?"

"Oh, hell yeah. That's a much better story than simply saying her name is Bella," Rachel said, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Uh huh," Mulder grinned and then pulled her in for a hug. "It's great to see you, Rachel."

"Of course it is," she said, stepping back and grinning. Scully smiled and Rachel looked at her, hesitation on her face until Scully embraced her, telling her she was happy to see her again.

"Hey! What the hell? Let's go get the trees!" Skinner yelled, holding a laughing and happy Faith, as Howard laughed.

"Cool it, man. We're coming!" Rachel called back and they all laughed, walking over to join them and pick out their trees. Mulder fell into step with the men and Scully and Rachel walked behind them, smiling at one another.

"It's amazing how big Faith's gotten in just over a month," Rachel said, looking at her and Scully smiled, waving at her as she looked at her over Skinner's shoulder.

"She has been going through a growth spurt. Eating a lot and sleeping more. Some of her clothes never had a chance to be worn, she's growing so fast. I think she'll be tall, well, taller than me anyway. Although that's not too hard to accomplish." She laughed and Rachel nodded with a smile.

"I here I always wanted to be shorter. It's how it seems to go, right?" Rachel said and Scully nodded, truth in the statement.

"So, Howard and Betty. How exactly are they family?" Scully asked, as she heard the men laughing heartily knowing they were definitely _not_ discussing moth men.

"Oh, they are old family friends. We moved here when I was ten, and that year we searched around to find a cut your own tree place like we had gone to in Washington, and we found this place. We didn't really know anyone and my dad was a very charismatic man. You can imagine how he and Howard got along," she smiled at Scully and she nodded, knowing how much she and Mulder had liked Howard. "Well, their kids were grown, and the oldest had gotten married and had a little girl, I think she was about four. We all sort of became this little non family-family. They were there after my father passed away, taking care of us and making sure we had food, and were doing okay. I didn't come out here last year as my mother and I took a trip, so I missed them, and I've been busy recently with… well." She looked at Skinner and Scully grinned.

"Yeah ya have," she said under her breath and Rachel looked at her, her face reddening more than from the chill of the day. Scully laughed and hooked her arm through Rachel's. "Please don't be embarrassed or think I'm teasing you out of maliciousness. I am truly happy for the two of you. Mulder has never had anything but wonderful things to say in regards to you. And Skinner, Walter…" She shook her head and smiled, stopping them for a second, so she could look at Rachel. "He's a good man, one to which I owe my life. I know you and I don't know each other very well, not personally anyway, but seeing him with you, knowing you through Mulder, I can't think of anyone better for him." Rachel smiled and blinked her eyes, wiping at them quickly.

"Walter has said so many wonderful things about you, and Fox too, but mostly you. He's told me how he was always impressed and in awe of you; the command you demanded without saying a word. As much as that is impressive, I told him that's simply a woman getting shit done," Rachel said with a smirk and Scully laughed loudly, her head falling back. She looked back at Rachel and they smiled at each other. "But he also said he owes you his life, so it seems you two are equal. I don't know everything that's happened, but I thank you. Thank you for saving him." Scully stared at her and her eyes filled with tears. Nodding, she put her arms around her and they both gave a shaky laugh, wiping their eyes when they pulled apart.

"SCULLAAYYYY!" Mulder bellowed and Scully shook her head and laughed.

"Come on, we better catch up. He only says it that way when it's _really_ serious," she said, rubbing Rachel's arm as they started to head toward the sound of his voice.

"A fox in a forest calling for his mate," Rachel said, shaking her head and laughing, as Scully smiled, thinking of all the forests and places he had called for her in that manner.

Yes, that was exactly what he was doing.

Catching up with them, the next forty five minutes were spent arguing, laughing, and passing Faith and Bella between them as they searched for the perfect trees. Howard laughed at them, siding with the women in every dispute over height, fullness, and kind of tree.

"I've been around a long time," Howard said, slapping Mulder on the back as he shook his head at Scully. "It's always best to side with the woman." Scully smirked and Mulder sighed as he mouthed _never_, causing her to laugh.

Finally settling on a tree, they took turns, Scully and Rachel laughing, as Mulder and Skinner argued over the best way to cut them down.

"I did this last year, I know what I'm talking about," Mulder said, instructing Skinner of the angle at which to cut the tree.

"One tree. You've cut down one tree and that makes you an expert? Shut up," Skinner said, looking up from the base of the tree and shaking his head. "Just hold onto it and I'll cut it down." Mulder looked at Scully as Rachel danced around with Faith.

"_One_ tree," he said quietly, wiggling his eyebrows, looking down at Skinner and over at Rachel. Scully nodded with a smile, understanding the implication.

The tree cut, they carried it to the one Mulder and Scully had chosen, and set it down. Rolling up his sleeves, Mulder cleared his throat and knelt down to cut theirs down.

"Anyone interested in taking notes or a video even, to see how to properly cut down a tree, I'll be here for a few minutes and willing to narrate as I work," he said, as he began to cut down the tree.

"Seriously, how do you put up with him?" Skinner asked Scully and she laughed.

"He's really cute and a great kisser," she replied and he made a sound of disgust as he shook his head. Howard laughed and Scully winked at him.

The tree cut, Mulder stood up and grabbed Scully, kissing her loudly as he lifted her off the ground, causing Bella to bark excitedly. Scully laughed against his mouth and kissed him again before he set her back down.

"One tree, Scully. Whose place do you think will be gifted with it?" he whispered close to her ear. He grinned as he stepped back and she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Jesus… come on," Skinner said and Scully saw Rachel smack his chest, Faith reaching for him with a laugh. "Sorry, honey. I have to help carry the trees, but I will hold you again soon." He kissed her head and Scully saw a look on Rachel's face that she had seen before, almost a sadness or longing. She smiled quickly, but her eyes still seemed sad.

"Here, I'll take her," Scully said, walking over to Rachel, smiling as she reached for her.

"Oh, it's not a problem. You have Bella there, and I really don't mind," Rachel said, tickling Faith, not looking at Scully. Dropping her hands back down, Scully nodded and kept an eye on her as the men picked up both trees between the three of them, laughing and cursing as they did.

Walking behind them, Scully held Bella's leash and stayed close to Rachel, feeling she wanted to say something. She heard her sigh, as Faith laid her head on her chest, saying _Mama_ as she looked at Scully. Rachel suddenly sobbed out a breath and Scully stared at her. Tears ran down her face as she held Faith close.

"Rachel?" Scully asked, stopping her and touching her arm. Faith wiggled and pulled back to look at Rachel, touching her face with one hand, causing Rachel to cry harder.

"I'm… I'm so… sorry," she gasped out and Scully shook her head.

"Don't apologize. It's okay, you go ahead and cry." They stood in the middle of the trees, Scully gently touching her arm as she cried and Faith continued to stare at her, before laying her head back on Rachel's chest.

Her tears slowing, Scully took off the backpack she had taken from Mulder and searched inside for a tissue. Finding a small pack, she took them out, putting the backpack on again and handing one to Rachel.

"Thank you," she whispered, taking it and wiping her eyes. "I don't normally do this…" She gave a shaky laugh and Scully smiled.

"I shed some tears here myself last year. I think this place may carry some magic. Please don't tell Mulder or he would want to conduct a thorough investigation," she said, handing her another tissue.

Rachel laughed softly and nodded. "I've always felt that way about this place," she agreed. Wiping her eyes again, she shook her head. "What you must think of me." She looked down, not meeting her eyes.

"I think you're carrying something heavy within you and it's been there for a while. Something you may not even have known was there, but it's decided to poke its head out and it's causing you hurt and pain," Scully said softly, watching Faith's eyes grow heavy, tired from the excitement, and feeling warm and cozy as she was held by Rachel. "That's what I think. Nothing more, nothing less." Rachel nodded and rubbed Faith's back, her eyes closed as she rested her cheek on Faith's head.

"I've always wanted kids. Always. But…" she swayed slightly and shook her head. "It just didn't work out. Seeing Faith at your wedding dinner, and even little Raina, it brought those feelings to the surface. I hadn't thought of them in so long and that night… they were there again. And now," She laughed softly and bitterly. "I'm with this amazing man, and all I can think is how much I would love to have a child with him. I know it's fast. So fast." She opened her eyes and looked at Scully, tears pooling in them. "I love him so much. It sounds so cliche, but I can't imagine my life without him. I can't." Scully smiled and pulled her close for a hug, mindful of Faith sleeping, and they both sighed.

"Is your fear that he wouldn't want a child? Because…" Scully said, shaking her head, stepping back as she looked at Rachel, who shook her head sadly.

"I'm 43. I'm… past child bearing age. There is adoption or foster care, of course, but I really wanted to have one of my own and my time has passed."

"Oh, Rachel," Scully said kindly. "No, you're not. My situation was… well different to say the least, but… I'm 55 now and well…" She touched Faith's back gently and smiled. "It's not too late."

"We haven't even discussed anything _close_ to this," Rachel whispered. "I haven't even told him that I… it's too fast."

"Is it?" Scully asked softly. "Is it really? Who determines when we fall in love? It may seem fast according to what society deems as "normal" but, six weeks, six months, would you still feel the same?"

"I would. I can't begin to explain it, but I would. I knew when I first saw him."

"You just needed to be sure," Scully whispered, staring into the distance, remembering many days of uncertainty, until she knew beyond a doubt that Mulder was her choice. He was and would always be the choice she made, again and again.

"Seven years," she breathed, shaking her head, and closing her eyes with a smile. Laughing softly, she opened her eyes and looked at Rachel. "Don't wait seven years to tell him how you feel. Don't wait seven days. If you love him, tell him." Rachel smiled, tears filling her eyes again, and Scully handed her another tissue.

"As for children…" Scully smiled at Faith. "I don't think you need to worry about _him_. He acts gruff and grumbles a lot, but that's how he shows his affection. How quickly did he take Faith from me? _And _he wouldn't give her back." They both laughed and Rachel nodded. "However children may come into your life, Rachel, if they do, he will love them with his whole heart."

Rachel nodded and smiled, wiping her eyes again. Shifting Faith a little, she held her close and took a deep breath. "Thank you," she said. "I talk to people every day for a living, but sometimes I'm the one who needs to be heard."

"We all need that," Scully said with a smile. "Are you ready to head back? Or would you like a little more time?"Rachel smiled and nodded once more.

"I'm ready" she said. Scully gave a gentle tug to Bella's leash and they continued walking toward the little gingerbread house which they knew would be warm and inviting, and smelling of hot cocoa.

As Scully suspected may be the case, Betty had found a nearly identical nutcracker and would not hear of charging them to replace the one Bella had destroyed.

"You keep both," she said. "It's always good to see how what we do affects those around us. Seeing something like this, is a good learning tool sometimes. Life is messy, but we can always try and fix it, but it might not be exactly the same, which is why care needs to be taken with things we love."

"Damn," Mulder said. "You come for the trees and the pretty decorations and you get words of wisdom to boot." She smiled at them both, and then continued to wrap the nutcracker.

They drank hot cocoa and ate fudge and cookies as they looked around, rehashing the experience of cutting down the trees, laughing as they did. Faith woke up happy to find everyone still together, demanding attention and finding it was not hard to come by, when she flashed her blue eyes and smiled her sweet smile. They let her try some fudge and she enjoyed it, evidenced by her chocolate drooling smile.

New decorations were chosen for the tree and the house. Scully saw Betty throwing extra items into their bags and she knew by the time the decorations had been packed up and put away, they would most likely need another bin to hold all their new treasures.

Howard encouraged them to take a picture in the sled, all of them together, Bella included, as Mulder held her in his arms.

"Let's get one of everybody," Rachel insisted. "That means you too Uncle and Auntie." Despite their protests, she maneuvered them into the sled as she set the timer on her phone and ran back to stand beside Skinner and wait for the picture to be taken.

They left together, walking out to their separate cars, the trees tied securely to the tops. Mulder placed their overflowing bags and the backpack in the backseat and put Bella in the travel crate they bought for her, in rear of the car.

Rachel still held Faith, but Scully saw a difference in her now, as though a worry had been lifted. Catching her eye, Rachel smiled and Scully knew it had. Whatever happened next, Rachel was ready to face it.

"Mama!" Faith shouted, reaching for Scully and Rachel smiled. Hugging her close once more, she handed her to Scully.

"She always smells so deliciously wonderful, I had to have one last sniff. That's not super creepy is it?" Rachel laughed and Scully shook her head with a chuckle.

"Not at all. I find myself absolutely intoxicated by her scent as well. There's something about the smells of a baby."

"Hits you right in the ovaries, that's for fucking sure," Rachel mumbled and they stared at each other, understanding passing between them. Scully nodded and Rachel smiled. "Thank you for everything today. The listening ear, the discussion, the lending of this beautiful girl." She touched Faith's cheek and smiled again. "She's so beautiful and such a happy little girl."

"Unless she's tired and hungry, then you might not recognize her," Scully warned her with a smile.

"I don't blame her, I'm the same way. Ask Walter about Pittsburgh one day. It was _not _pretty," Rachel said with wide eyes. Scully laughed and nodded.

"Mulder could tell you _many _stories about that in regards to me. We'll just steer clear of that topic around them, agreed?"

"Agreed," Rachel laughed.

"You ladies ready?" Mulder asked, walking over and kissing Faith's head.

"Yeah," Scully answered, smiling at Rachel.

Skinner walked over and they all shook hands and hugged goodbye. Faith was taken from her, lifted up and hugged and kissed. Mulder took her from Skinner, and as they said goodbye once more, Rachel grasped Scully's hand and smiled, silently thanking her again. She nodded and squeezed her hand before Skinner and Rachel got into their car.

Watching them drive away, Scully smiled and took a deep breath, happy for what she knew was coming for them.

"What's got you smiling so happily, Miss Scully?" Mulder asked, putting his arm around her.

"She loves him," she said quietly, turning her head to look at him. He stared at her and gave her a look of mock astonishment.

"Yeah, obviously," he said with a puzzled frown.

"Oh, did she tell you too?"

"She didn't have to, I could see it," he said, opening the car door and buckling Faith into her car seat.

"You could see it?" she asked as he shut the door.

"Yeah," he answered, crossing his arms and staring at her. She raised her eyebrows at him and he grinned.

"I recognize the signs," he shrugged. Her eyebrows went higher and he laughed, uncrossing his arms and pulling her towards him. "She looks at him the way you looked at me… the way you _do _look at me."

"Is that right?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck with a smile.

"Mmm-hmm," he murmured. "Has she not actually said it yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Hmmm… and what was the brilliant advice you gave her?"

"I told her not to wait for seven years. Not even seven days. If she loves him, she should tell him." She stared at him and he nodded, smiling as his eyes dropped to her lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she smiled.

He kissed her and she pulled him closer, trying to put every missed _I love you _moment into the kiss. The times when they had nearly died and she wanted to tell him. The moments that seemed so small and insignificant, when her love for him had bubbled up to the surface, only to be tamped down; she tried to convey it all.

Breaking apart, they smiled, kissing once more before they got in the car. Reaching for her hand, he softly kissed her fingers and smiled.

"I know saying it, putting it out there, leaving yourself vulnerable, is terrifying. Seven years, Scully," he said quietly, staring at her with a smile. "Hearing it, of course it's important. But, Scully… I saw your love far before I ever heard it. Rachel may be worried to _say _it, but trust me, Skinner already knows. Love can't be ignored, not when it's being silently shouted every time you look at the person you love."

"God… you always say the science talk gets you hot, well when you talk like that, hoooo boy…" she said with a low moan. He raised his eyebrows and she nodded slowly.

"Well…" he said, clearing his throat, letting go of her hand and fumbling with the keys to start the car. "I say we, uh, we head on home."

She laughed as he quickly backed up and they started down the road. The car smelled of Christmas as Faith babbled away in the backseat and Mulder reached for her hand again. Interlocking their fingers, he hummed under his breath, and she smiled at him, her heart filled with happiness and love.


	2. Christmas Morning 2019

Mulder jerked in his sleep, a snore escaping as he did, and Scully grinned. She knew he would not wake when she left the bed. Regardless, she got up quietly, pausing at the door to be sure he was still asleep before she left the room. When he did not move, she smiled again and walked down the stairs.

Heading straight to the kitchen, she let the Christmas tree be her only guiding light. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she took out the ingredients needed for pancakes, humming softly to herself as she mixed up the batter, readying it for the morning.

Covering the bowl, she placed it in the refrigerator, and took out the pack of strawberries. She rinsed and cut them, still humming as she heard Bella move around in her bed, whining softly in her sleep, then breathing deeply once again. Smiling, she finished her task, cleaning up the mess when she was finished.

Turning around, she looked at the room full of decorations and shook her head with a smile. All of it was so beautiful and while it was a _lot_, Mulder had been right, they needed every item from the bins. The new ones had been added and Faith had loved all of them.

She took a strong liking to a wooden gingerbread girl that had big green eyes, long brown braids and a sweet happy smile. It was like the pumpkin at Halloween; carried everywhere and brought to her bed at night.

"God, she's really going to be a hoarder isn't she?" Scully had groaned and Mulder smiled with a nod.

"We'll get an extra shed for all the things she finds important: leaves, rocks, notes from friends, schoolwork…"

"Mulder, please stop. I… I feel itchy just thinking of the mountain of stuff we will have if we get an extra shed. You have enough crap in this house and out in the shed already. The basement too, Mulder…" She had moaned and he gave her a sheepish grin.

"Okay, okay. No extra shed," he had laughed, pulling her close and keeping her in a tight hold. "We'll just have to put up a storage system in her room." She had tried to get away, huffing in mock exasperation, but his grip had been too tight. He kissed her, causing her knees to go weak, and she forgot about anything else but the taste of that kiss.

Shaking her head again, she walked over and listened as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. Hearing him snoring lightly, she knew she had time to carry out her surprises.

Stepping into the office, one that had not been used in a long time, she bent down and reached under the overstuffed chair to take out the gifts she had gotten for Mulder. Knowing he would have found them in a closet, she hid them under the chair, knowing he would never think that was where they were hidden.

It was just a few gifts, but she knew he would love each of them. Placing them under the tree, she walked back to the office and opened the closet door and took out the gifts for Faith from Santa: a small dollhouse, little chunky bodied dolls, and a doctor's kit which would be used properly and not in any naughty manner as the old one had.

They had also gotten her some clothes, a couple of stuffed toys, and a new green fuzzy blanket with black alien faces on it. Faith would not understand the day, nor all the gifts, but they would.

Taking the wrapped gifts first, she set them beside Mulder's under the tree. Going back to the office, she made two trips to set the unwrapped Santa gifts in front of the tree. Standing back, she smiled, thinking of all the parents who were doing the same thing tonight; adding magic into their child's life.

She thought of her parents and how it must have been to keep the magic of Santa alive for four children of different ages and temperaments. Thinking of her youth, she remembered the happiness of Christmas morning; coming down the stairs, the rainbow colored lights of the tree so beautiful and calming, the pile of presents which had appeared in the night, and the smiles on her parents' faces as they opened them.

Sighing contentedly, she went back into the office one last time, took out the bag of stocking stuffers and walked over to the stairs. A new stocking had been added this year; a red and green one, smaller than the others, with a black paw print and the name _Bella _written in gold inside of it. Mulder had insisted on it, of course.

Into Bella's stocking she put a pack of bones, some treats, and a new chewy ball on which to gnaw. Faith's stocking received some puffy snacks, a squishy snowman, and a small plastic snow globe which held Rudolph and Clarice together in the woods. Into Mulder's stocking went a small bag of sunflower seeds, a new penlight, and a Sasquatch family magnet for the refrigerator. She smiled as she added that, knowing he would find it very funny.

She stared at Jackson's stocking and sighed, the familiar tug of sadness pulling at her heart and settling into her stomach. Not knowing him, not really, she decided that she would add a letter to him every year at Christmas, telling him of what had transpired over the year. The likelihood of him ever reading them was high, but she thought that if he actually did, he would see that his presence had been missed.

Putting her letter inside the stocking, she patted it and took the plastic bag to the kitchen and put it away. She set the table, readied the coffee, and placed their mugs by the pot. Nodding as she looked around, she smiled. Walking past the snow globe, she turned it over, and set it down, watching the snow falling silently inside.

After it settled, she walked up the stairs and slipped back into bed, seeking warmth and cuddling close to Mulder. He mumbled in his sleep and put his arm around her, drawing her closer. Smiling, she felt her breathing match his and she fell asleep.

"Scully! Scully, wake up!" She heard him saying softly in her ear. "Scuuulllyyyy… come on, wake up." She moaned and he laughed, the motion felt within her own body, at the position they were laying.

"Mulder…" she sighed and opened her eyes, discovering it was still dark outside. "Mulder! It's not even light out yet. What is our Christmas rule?"

"We get up before our girl so we can have _our _Christmas first, at least for as long as we can before she wakes _us _up. Come on, I'm pretty sure Santa has been here," he said quietly, holding her close and kissing her neck.

"Mmm, okay. I'm up," she sighed, as she stretched, not exactly sure she was ready to leave the warm bed.

"Good, let's go!" He jumped out of bed and she gasped at the cold air that entered and then laughed at his excitement. She moved a bit slower, having been up later than he had.

She used the bathroom and brushed her teeth as he waited impatiently for her in the bedroom. With a sigh of _finally, _he handed her her robe and some socks, already wearing a zip up sweatshirt himself, and waited as she put them on. Reaching for her hand, she smiled and stopped him, leaning up for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Mulder," she whispered and he kissed her again.

"Merry Christmas, Scully," he whispered back. "Now come on!" They laughed quietly as they went down the stairs and into the rainbow lit living room.

Bella shook herself awake, standing up and stretching, her tail wagging as she saw them. "I'll take her out," Mulder said, opening her crate and clipping on her leash.

Scully stopped by the stockings on the way to switch the coffee on, taking out the bag of Bella's chewy bones, and then walked over to the tree, waiting for them to come back inside.

"Mulder," she whispered, with a smile and a shake of her head, when she saw that a four piece alien family had been added to the dollhouse family.

The door opened quietly and he shivered as he and Bella came back inside, shutting the door behind him, and taking off his coat and boots.

"Smells like it might snow again. We could keep that white Christmas after all, or it could end up being far too warm and it all melts away… that's climate change for you." He unclipped Bella and she ran over to Scully, licking her good morning as she bent to pet her.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," she said, rubbing her soft ears. Bella wiggled and licked at her nose and Scully laughed, opening the package of bones and giving her one. She took it and ran over to her bed to chew on it.

"Mmm, that coffee smells good," Mulder said, as he walked into the kitchen.

"I saw your addition of gifts to the ones from Santa," Scully said, joining him by the coffee pot.

"I don't know what you mean, Scully. _I _didn't add anything. What're you talking about?" he asked innocently, pouring and preparing their coffees.

"Nice try," she said, taking the mug he offered to her. "That has your name all over it."

"I seriously don't know what you mean. It _must_ have been Santa and the magic of Christmas," he said with a smile and she grinned back. "Come on, let's open gifts!"

She laughed as she followed him to the couch and set her mug on the coffee table. Walking over to the stockings first, she reached to take Mulder's down, when she saw that an additional letter had been added to Jackson's stocking. Her eyes filled with tears as Mulder came to stand beside her.

"I like the idea, and I wanted to add my own letter to him as well," he said softly, putting his arm around her. She nodded, squeezing his hand on her shoulder and reached again for his stocking as he reached for hers.

Looking at him quizzically, he shrugged. "I told you, Santa must have been here." She smiled as they set the stockings on the coffee table and he continued over to the tree, gathering their gifts for each other.

He set them on the coffee table next to their stockings and sat down beside her on the couch. Looking over at her, he smiled and reached for their coffee mugs, handing hers to her. Clinking their mugs, they sat in the silence of the room, staring at the tree.

"I think we should do this as long as we can, take this time for _us_," he said quietly and she nodded. "It's not about the gifts, as neither of us _needs_ anything, but this quiet before the Christmas morning truly begins, I enjoy spending it with you."

"Good thing you married me then, huh?" she teased and he laughed, nodding his head.

"Okay! Open your stocking!" he said, setting down his mug and taking hers, putting it back on the coffee table. He picked up her stocking and laid it on her lap.

"This feels heavy," she told him, lifting the stocking and finding it was quite hefty.

"Santa must have known you've been a really good girl this year," he said with a shrug.

She smiled and reached inside, finding a handle of sorts, and frowning. Pulling out the item, she discovered it was a compact black umbrella and she chuckled softly. Remembering many days and nights spent under one like it, she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Open it," he said, smiling back.

"Open it? _Inside_? And risk the bad luck?" she asked, astonished at his suggestion.

"It's a superstition that I don't believe in, Scully. Open it." Smiling, she undid the Velcro strap and loosened the umbrella, pushing the button to fully open it.

"Oh, Mulder…" she whispered, holding it above their heads and looking up. While the outside may have been a plain unassuming black, on the inside it was as yellow as a sunny day. "It's beautiful."

"To remind you that the gray skies won't be around for long," he said softly and she sighed, meeting his eyes and smiling.

"I love it. Thank you." She kissed him as he took it from her, closing it up again.

"Keep looking," he said and she reached in the stocking again.

A dark chocolate bar and a pair of socks with flamingos in Santa hats. Laughing, she set them aside and picked up his stocking, handing it to him. He dug in excitedly, exclaiming over the items he found, jumping up to put the magnet on the refrigerator.

Coming back to the couch, he handed her another weighty gift. "Your turn," he smiled and she ripped the paper off of the package.

"Mulder…" she said, lightly touching the book he had given her; a copy of Shakespeare's sonnets.

"It's not exactly a first edition or anything, I mean I _do _want our daughter to go to college one day," he laughed and she smiled. "But it is old and I knew you would like it."

"I love it. Thank you." She flipped through it and read one of her favorites out loud, smiling as she closed it. "Okay, your turn. The middle one in your stack."

He smiled as he took the one she said, tearing open the paper and lifting the lid from the box. Inside was a new pair of black gloves. He tried them on, nodding appreciatively.

"I foresee many snowmen being built in our future and I felt it best you were prepared," she explained and he chuckled.

"They're perfect, thank you." Taking them off, be handed her the next gift with a huge smile on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him and he pushed it closer to her, bouncing slightly as he bit his lip and grinned.

"Oh, I'm a bit nervous," she said, holding the small box in her hands. She tore the paper carefully at the edges, as he chuckled softly. Ripping the paper off completely, a white box sat on her lap and he huffed.

"Open it!" he demanded with a laugh and she did so slowly, lifting the lid carefully. "Oh my God, Scully, you're killing me." He rubbed his hands up and down his thighs, sighing loudly as she giggled.

The lid off, she pulled back the green tissue as slowly as she opened the box and he muttered menacingly under his breath. When she had finally opened the tissue, her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What in the hell is this?" she asked, staring at the shirt that lay in the box and then at him. He grinned wider than ever as she looked back at the shirt, taking it out of the box, completely speechless.

It was a white shirt with a black box frame in which a gray smiling alien was centered, a red heart near its left cheek. Underneath the pictures in white typewriter font were the words: _He abducted my heart_, with a black arrow pointing to the right.

"Isn't it perfect?" he laughed and she opened and closed her mouth, not sure what to say. "Wait! You haven't seen the best part."

"The _best _part? Does it also glow in the dark?"

"Ohhhh, that _would've _been good, but no, it's this." Unzipping his hoodie, he showed her the shirt he was wearing underneath.

"Oh… my God, Mulder," she breathed and then burst out laughing.

His shirt was black with a gray box frame, the same alien, but with the heart near its right cheek. The words written underneath were black and in the same font, but they said: _She abducted my heart _and the arrow pointing to the left, was white.

"Huh? How perfect is _this_?" He pointed back and forth between them and she shook her head, taking off her robe and putting it on over her long sleeved pajama top.

Holding it out, she looked down at it and then at his. "It's the most perfectly ridiculous thing I've ever seen," she laughed and he nodded as he looked at them together.

"It absolutely is, no question. Which is exactly why I had to buy them, it's the perfect gift. I think I beat you, my gift is best."

"I wouldn't go that far," she said with a laugh. "But it's a good _around the house only _shirt." He looked shocked and she stared at him. "Mulder, no way I would walk around wearing this outside."

"Would it change your mind at all, if I said I also have one for Faith?"

"What?!"

From his pocket, he pulled out a light green shirt. A black box frame held two larger alien faces and one smaller one, two small red hearts under its face. In white letters it said: _I've abducted both their hearts. _

"Mulder," she whispered, taking the shirt from him, and scrunching her chin. "I love this so much. But the answer is still a firm _hell_ no." She looked at him and he laughed with a nod, admitting defeat. She leaned over and kissed him, thanking him for her gift.

"Open the top one now," she said with a grin, knowing what was inside of course, and realizing it would be a bit of tit for tat after her gift.

He laughed as he took the two teal colored bags with the large orange fox on them, out of the box. Black acorns, leaves, and swirled designs were drawn on the bag. In white letters, interwoven between them, were the words _Stay Foxy. _

"I thought you might enjoy using something with your own name on it so as not to rely on _Bob_ all the time," she teased and he laughed again.

"So, I'm supposed to take these to the store and other places, _use them_, but the shirts are too much?" he teased back and she laughed.

"One hundred percent. No one knows your name unless you choose to tell them. These shirts are very cute, but we're _not_ a matching t-shirt family. At least not in public." She smiled and he nodded.

"I know. I'm just teasing and perfectly happy to wear them here."

"Of course, Faith's _is _pretty cute…" She shrugged and he grinned.

"I'll convince you yet," he whispered, and she laughed, shaking her head. "Okay, you've got one more." He handed her a large, thin envelope sized package and she gave him a curious look.

Sliding her finger under the tape, she opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. It was printed information about a vacation home in Martha's Vineyard. A small bungalow right on the beach had been rented for a weekend in the middle of January. He had included pictures of the town and an itinerary that did not exactly appear to be include Faith.

Looking at him questioningly, he smiled. "Skinner and Rachel have agreed to watch Faith for that weekend." She raised her eyebrows at him and he nodded, his own eyebrows raised.

"Wow, that's…"

"I know. We'll have some _alone_ time…"

"I was thinking more like that's a big step for _them_," she mused, looking at the papers again. "I'm both elated and completely terrified."

"I'd say that is the general consensus, judging by the amount of phone calls I've had from Skinner," he laughed and she sighed.

"I love this, and it might sound crazy, but I'm happier they will be having the time with Faith." She looked at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"I did add amazing sex to the itinerary, didn't I?" He took the papers from her and searched through them. "Yup, it's here in bold, so it's _definitely _a top priority." She laughed as she took the papers back, seeing where he was pointing, and had indeed written _amazing sex _in bold.

"Thank you, Mulder. This will be wonderful. For all parties involved." She set the papers down and held his face in her hands, kissing him softly. His tongue licked at her lips and he pulled her easily onto his lap.

"Hmmm… you have one more gift," she murmured against his mouth and he kissed her again, nearly causing her to forget, but she wanted him to have the gift before Faith woke up. "Okay, let's pause this for later, I want you to open the last gift." Kissing him once more, she climbed off his lap and stood up, shaking her head, smoothing her hair, and breathing hard.

"Sure I can't persuade you?" he asked, looking rumpled and delicious. The desire to continue what they started was strong, but she had planned this and Faith was due to wake up very soon.

Turning around, she picked up his gift and handed it to him, sitting on the coffee table, instead of the couch. He looked at it and then at her.

"Open it," she said softly, and he began to do so carefully. She watched him as he opened the box, feeling nervous about how he would feel about the gift and the idea that had been knocking around in her head.

"It's a journal," he said, and she nodded. "A really nice journal… but I… I'm sorry, honey…"

"I've been thinking," she said quietly, taking the leather bound writing journal from him and thumbing through the blank pages. "I know you started the journal for Faith, and I love it, but I've been thinking about something else." She looked at him and he smiled, waiting for her to continue. "You should write a book, Mulder. A children's book." He looked shocked and she laughed softly. "Hear me out."

She handed the journal back to him and took a deep breath. "You're an amazing writer, always have been, and I think you should take the stories of our cases, and put them into a children's series."

"Scully," he said with an incredulous laugh. "They are hardly stories for children." She smiled and nodded, knowing full well that most of the cases would not classify as child friendly.

"So, you change things a bit. Make it funny or just a _little _scary," she said with a shrug. "I know it's sometimes easier to type away on the laptop, but for me, there's something about seeing your own handwriting filling a book with ideas that seems to make it _real_." She looked at the journal and opened it to the first page, where she had written an inscription.

He looked down and read it out loud. "_For the beginning of your journey. Write it down, put it in a book. Love, Scully." _He raised his eyes to hers and she smiled, remembering the last time she had said those words to him.

"I know you can do this," she whispered with a smile. He stared at her and then closed the journal, setting it beside him and pulling her to his lap again.

"Thank you. I love it and I love you," he whispered as he held her close.

"I love you too."

A cry from upstairs broke the silence of the room and she pulled back, kissing him softly, and leaving his lap. He picked up the journal and stood beside her with a smile.

"I think this will be a great idea," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I know, that's why I got it," she teased him, and he laughed, as Faith cried again.

"You wait here, I'll go get her," he said, and she agreed. "Oh!" He turned around and grabbed the alien shirt for Faith, kissed Scully's laughing mouth, and ran up the stairs two at a time.

Smiling, she looked around the room once more, taking in its beauty. She heard Mulder speaking to Faith, telling her about the shirt he was putting on her and how much Mama truly loved it.

Shaking her head, she looked down at her own shirt; at the gray alien with a red heart, and she smiled.

_He abducted my heart. _

_Yes, he surely had, _she thought, with another smile, as she heard them on the stairs, Mulder announcing they were coming down. Excitement bubbled in her stomach as she waited, ready to experience the wonder and excitement of Christmas through the eyes of her daughter.


End file.
